A Servant Named Natsu
by ArchangelKo
Summary: To pay for renovations to the guild, some Fairy Tail members are being auctioned off to the highest bidder, to provide 1 week of service. Natsu asks Lucy to buy him, intent on winning a bet with Gray. But will Lucy overwork Natsu in an attempt of payback?
1. Chapter 1

(( Very random idea! I think you guys will enjoy it anyways. Yay for Fairy Tail!

And no, it's not perverted.

But sorry for my prolonged absence. I had a huge family crisis, which we are still feeling the effects of to today. I'm going to try and make more Fairy Tail fanfics, since you all like my writing. I feel special!

And I'm working on the next chapter of my fanfic with Gray. I'm going to try and make it satisfactory to my standards pretty soon. Lol.

It doesn't really matter what time this takes place, I guess. If you needed an answer, though, it would take place after the Phantom Lord arc. Pretty much.

Anyways 3… 2… 1… Commence! ))

…

Lucy helped Mirajane with setting up the makeshift stage in front of the Fairy Tail building. She couldn't help but think that this was a strange idea…

"_I have an announcement," Makarov said to everyone. "Quiet down!!"_

_Natsu and Gray stopped before going to punch each other as Gray held Natsu by the scarf. Everyone looked up at their leader, wondering what the big deal was. _

"_Now that you are all paying attention, I have two things to talk about. First, we are planning on adding an extension to the main guild area. We are even going to get some new furniture, and the replace damaged ones," he glared at Gray and Natsu as he said this, "And to get some more comfortable pieces just for relaxing. Some of the kitchen and bar area will be refurbished, too."_

_Everyone started to cheer, happy with this idea. It was getting a little bit cramped in there. Mirajane was happy to hear about the bar being updated._

"_But there is a catch," he continued. Everyone went silent. Lucy looked at Mira, wondering if she happened to know. The woman cutely covered her mouth with a loose fist, trying to stifle a giggle. The motion wasn't really reassuring…_

"_I want you all to take responsibility for this construction. It's something for all of us, so we should all pitch in to help. But I have something special in mind," he said._

_This sent chills down everyone's spines, despite the smile on Makarov's face. In fact, it was actually the smile that was intimidating._

"_In an attempt to help both the guild and our town, we're going to try having an event. Let me explain."_

Lucy sighed. At least she didn't have partake in this…

"Could you hand me that folded-up banner?" Mirajane asked, pointing at the one nearby Lucy.

Lucy nodded, and did so. She then went ahead to put the podium in just the right place.

"Hey, Mira…" Lucy said to get her attention.

"Yes?" she responded, midway through putting up the banner hanging over the stage edge.

"This is also a form of humiliation, isn't it? I mean, Makarov forced the people who do the most damage to the guild on a regular basis to take part. I would be embarrassed if I was one of them…"

"I have no idea." She smiled in such a way that confirmed Lucy's suspicion.

Everything was nearly put together, as other people helped out in different areas.

Tomorrow everything would be all set… for the "Fairy Tail Auction."

Lucy shivered just thinking about the idea. Certain Fairy Tail members would be put up for bidding to any person in town who attended the event. For a week, the buyer could order the member to do nearly anything the buyer wants, just short of prostitution. It would be like having your own maid or butler for a week. Of course, like any other auction, whoever bid the most money for the member would win.

_This is sheer madness_, Lucy thought to herself.

Most of the bidder's money would go to the guild, but part of it would go to the member. But if their service was unsatisfactory, then the percentage given to the member would be taken back by the guild and given to the buyer. Or some other penalty would be paid. Or maybe both.

Suddenly, someone grabbed Lucy's arm from behind her. Lucy yelped as whoever it was started to drag her off.

"She'll be right back!" Natsu's voice came from behind her, directed at Mirajane.

She nodded as Lucy looked to see who was being so rude. It was actually Natsu, looking a bit cross. She followed him around a corner, even though his grip didn't give her much of a chance to do otherwise.

They stopped, Natsu looking around in the alley they walked into to make sure that no one was listening.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked, a bit upset with him.

He quickly looked at her and said without hesitation, "I need you to buy me."

Lucy was silent, her eyed widening. "Um…"

"Gray and I got into a bet," he explained, cutting her off. "I said that it didn't matter if I was in the auction, no one would bid on me. I could get out of doing this. So I would be free to go. And he said that no one would put up with me anyways!"

"I see," she replied. Gray was absolutely right.

"I said no one would put up with him, either. So we bet on whether or not anyone would buy me or him. And I need to win!!" He looked flustered by the argument he had with Gray.

It was actually a bit funny. He was so worked up over this event, but for the wrong reason. Plus it was hilarious to hear how he said, "Buy me".

"Okay, Lucy?" he asked.

She looked at him. She couldn't help but think about how… cute he was at this moment. Maybe she would bid on him. After all, Lucy could think about plenty of chores for him to do. Some even reserved as payback for instances in the past. There were plenty of things that would fuel her desire to keep him working. In her mind, she made an evil grin. This could be fun.

"I can try," she said, high and mighty.

Natsu looked overjoyed by her answer, pumping his fist into the air. "That'll show idiot Gray!"

He ran off in the opposite direction, looking totally pleased with himself. Lucy watched on.

"Heh heh… Enjoy your last day of freedom, Natsu Dragonil," she menacingly muttered to no one.


	2. Chapter 2

((Chapter 2! Here it is! Sorry for the wait…

Okay, this story is somewhat a little bit twisting the story. But not horribly! It's after the Tower of Paradise arc. So it's pretty much to the most recent chapter. Let's say that for all of the payment for construction done to the guild in the manga (which actually happened), that this event had to take place. It's hard to explain… Basically whatever I say in here happened, really happened in the manga. Except for the auction. This is all for fun!

So there are some little changes in timeline of minor events/scenes, but they are so minor that it shouldn't really disrupt this story.

So much to do… Never have any down time… But I'm becoming more diligent. I swear that I will try my very hardest to update more. Anyways, let's just get on to the next chapter.

Commence!))

…

Lucy sat on the edge of her seat nervously, amongst a crowd of bidders. Prices and names were being shouted out from the stage, as people would raise their numbered fans in response. She kept looking at the ground in front of her feet, her legs tightly pressed together.

Sure, it was easy to say that she would buy him, when he asked her. But now that there were so many people around her, she couldn't help but feel stage fright. Her fellow nakama would know that she bid on Natsu. It was embarrassing to even think about! What if they teased her?

Lucy sat there as everything went on around her, trying to gather up courage. She went about reminding herself of all the trouble that Natsu and his shenanigans had caused her. If she bought him, then she could get payback. Sure, she actually had to pay money for this, but the whole situation would be putting an invisible leash around his neck.

He wouldn't be able to back down.

Suddenly, Lucy realized that Gray was up next. She watched as he walked beside the podium, the auctioneer starting to announce the starting price. Almost immediately, Lucy saw a white fan raise above a sea of heads. She tried to see who it was.

Jubia…

It figured. Lucy laughed to herself a bit. A few other people competed against Jubia for Gray, but just couldn't beat her. She was a girl with a plan.

Gray rolled his eyes as the gavel hit the podium top. "Sold!!"

Gray walked off the stage towards Jubia. But before he was gone, he looked back over his shoulder to pass a smirk to Natsu. Natsu glared at him, a devious smile on his face. He had a secret.

Next up was Gazille. Strange… he was only a recent member, yet he took part in this. It was probably Luxus's doing… Makarov wouldn't punish him, but Luxus would challenge him. And if this dragonslayer was anything like the Fairy Tail's first dragonslayer, he wouldn't back down from the challenge.

Many members of Fairy Tail started to bid, remembering the damage that he and his guild had caused. Even Jet and Droy went about battling with bids. They both bid on Gazille, most likely with the intent to get payback from the way he had beaten them up a while ago, and nailed them to a tree. Levi stood nearby nervously, trying to convince them not to.

Come to think of it, Lucy remembered that there was a rumor that Gazille protected Levi from one of Luxus's angry outbursts recently…

Suddenly, Levi raised up her fan, her face red. Everyone who knew what happened between Gazille and Shadow Gear stared at her in surprise. Levi wasn't the kind of girl to get revenge, but was she really looking to help someone like him?

Her bid was larger than everyone else's. Not to mention that the other people were too stunned to make another attempt.

"Sold!!"

Gazille walked off the stage in her direction, keeping on his big bad wolf demeanor. Levi walked by his side, Jet and Droy falling in behind them at a safe distance.

Lucy's attention was drawn back to the stage as the next person was up. It was Natsu!

The crowd started to murmur. She could tell that no one was really too keen on attempting to buy such a destructive force. Well… at least that meant that Lucy would only have to pay the minimum price. Fortunately.

Now, all she would have to do it hold up her fan…

The auctioneer went about telling everyone about him, like he had done for every member. Natsu seemed a bit annoyed, looking back and forth. Lucy realized that he was nervous. He was actually nervous.

Lucy hesitantly smiled to herself as the auctioneer started shouting out the beginning price.

Suddenly, she felt herself freeze up. Lucy couldn't move as her face grew red. She was nervous too! Lucy tried to remember all her reasons to make an offer.

"No bids?"

_Come on, Lucy… Payback remember?_

"None?"

_Lucy… _

"Last call!" As the auctioneer said this, Lucy looked up to see Natsu. His eyes were narrowed, looking away. He almost looked a bit put down… That sad look on his face was hidden well by what a normal person would see as agitation. But as his nakama… Lucy knew that he was upset.

_Lucy, payback… No, wait... That's wrong. He needs you!_

Lucy's arm shot up, holding her number fan. The auctioneer spotted it, accepting the bid.

"Going once… Going twice…"

She tried to shrink in her chair to shake off the feeling of embarrassment, slowly starting to lower her hand.

"Sold!"

…

The grounds started to empty, people meeting up with their new servants. Not everybody won, but it was an interesting event. Makarov was definitely pleased with the profits he was raking in. Now all of the renovations to the guild could be paid for.

"Ha! Told you!" Natsu gloated, pointing at Gray. His usual energy was back.

"Jeez, that was cheating! You must have asked her to buy you," Gray replied as Jubia tugged on his arm.

"What are you guys talking about?" Lucy asked, suddenly coming up to join them. Happy was alongside her, teasing her all the way about her bid on Natsu.

"Nothing," Gray said. He turned around and walked away. Jubia hung on his arm, talking his ear off about how happy she was.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Lucy!" Natsu happily said, looking at her. He started to walk away as Happy followed.

Lucy grabbed his shoulder, all of a sudden. He turned to look at her, curious.

"Where do you think you're going, Natsu Dragonil?" she maliciously asked, an unsettling smirk on her face.

"Um… Home?" he hesitantly answered.

"Wrong!!"

All of her incentive had come back.


End file.
